treasure hunting
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: The ranger's get to go to Tennessee to stay with Emilys family a bit and mia get's along with her cousin Matthew they find an old bandstand and find a secret well underneath it what's in store for the 2 find out!


"no way"emily said in the phone as she walked in the common room as everyone and including jii looked up.

"and you asked mentour as well"she said as she smiled and the other's but mentour frowned.

"yeah i can't wait to introduce the other's to you and the guy's serena"she said as she smiled.

"yeah jayden and ray would get on perfectly as well as kevin and jackson"she grinned.

"well you know how mike get's on with all of them"she said and smiled and she glanced at mia which the guy's saw.

"she would fall for him instantly"she said and laughed.

"no i'll bet you 10 buck's that as soon as i introduce her to him she's gonna be head over heels and probably hurt her self within the first week of being there"she said and smiled.

"well see you in a few day's serena"she said and closed the phone as she looked at jii.

"mentour you're the best"she said as he smiled.

"well you guy's better get packing"he said and left.

"where are we going"jayden said as emily grinned.

"were going to tennessee where you guy's are gonna meet my gigantic family and were gonna help save the county hall where we hold dances and parties at"emily said as they all grinned.

* * *

2 day's from that they were at the massive house in tennessee and mia smiled seeing jayden and the other's talking to emily's guy cousins and other thing's when serena and emily ran to her.

"mia i have someone for you to meet"she said as everyone turned to the girl's.

"who"mia said as emily grinned.

"matthew in here"emily shouted and a hot boy walked in.

"yeah what's up"he said as emily pushed him towards mia.

"mia this is matthew matthew this is mia my best friend"she said as matthew smiled at mia.

"nice to meet you mkia"he said and held out his hand as she smiled.

"you too matthew"she said and shook his hand as they spoke a bit and then he left and the 2 girl's watched as mia sat back down and took a breath and wet her lips and bit her top lip as they ran to mia and kneeled to her as everyone else watched.

"mia"serena said as she looked at the girl's and they looked at her and squinted there eye's.

"what"she said as they sighed and got up.

"ha i need 10 buck's from you please"serena said as emily shook her head and mia was confused badly.

"no not until tonight they only spoke a little bit there's still time for loveee"emily said as she grinned and serena sighed.

"why do you always play matchmaker"she said as emily grinned and swallowed.

"what she's helpless with guy's serena"emily said as mia stood up.

"i'm what"mia said as emily and serena looked at her.

"nothing"they said and ran off as mia frowned.

"what-"she said as she shook her head.

"i'm not even going to try and figure out what there up to"she said as everyone laughed.

* * *

The next morning mia went for a walk with her guitar and sat down on a abandoned bandstand in a field and started to play as matthew saw her and walked up behind her listening as she was playing somthing about the sunshine by sterling knight and when the song finished he grinned.

"you have a beautiful voice"he said making her jump as emily and the other's spied on them as she had a hand at her heart.

"scared me"she said as he chuckled.

"i do that most time's i'm like a ninja"he said as she nodded.

"yeah just like me"she said as he frowned.

"what do you mean"he said as she placed her guitar down.

"i'm a ninja watch i will run to the end of the field and back and you can hardly notice"she said as he nodded and he blinked as mia vanished in a pink streak then re appeared again as he grinned.

"you're one of those wind academy ninja's from blue bay harbour aren't you"he said as she smiled.

"how do you know about the academy"she said as he grinned.

"i'm friend's with the tech wizard there called cam his dad runs the place and he keeps telling me about his cousin called mia like you and he's showed me pictures of her and i've always went and said ohh she look's cool i wanna get to know her and stuff like that"he said as she smirked.

"well you have"she said as he frowned.

"what"he said as she sighed.

"i'm that mia i'm cam's cousin mia"she said as he blinked.

"you are"he said as she nodded.

"so you can make fire appear in your palm with a click of the finger"he said as she nodded.

"show me please"he said as she smirked and clicked her finger but he saw a spark and not a flame.

"it should work"she said and started to click her finger's until a fireball appeared in her hand.

"see"she said as the other's stared at it as mia clapped and the fire fanished.

"woah i now know that you're cool"he said as she giggled and smiled leaning on a bar of the bandstand.

"i wouldn't lean on that if i were you it's old and might brea-"he said as it snapped under mia and he jumped and caught her mid air.

"break"he said as the other's watched in excitement as serena caught up with them and saw the scene before them.

"i think this bandstand is unsafe"mia said as he laughed and pulled her back up as she smiled and noticed all the loose floorboards and frowned.

"ever imagined if somthing was under here"she said as he looked at her.

"what do you mean"he said as she looked up and smirked as she kneeled down.

"like if you took up the board's to find a hidden passageway or a secret well"she said as he crouched and smirked.

"that would be awesome kinda like the goonie's"he said as she nodded.

"MIA MATTHEW"emily yelled as they got up to see emily.

"LUNCH"she yelled as they nodded and mia grabbed her guitar and they went walking down the field.

"i've always wondered why that's been there maybe there might be somthing under it"he said as she grinned and they walked off.

That night while sleeping in her bra and underwear mia hered a noise as matthew shook her and she opened her eye's and almost screamed as she held the cover's close.

"matthew what's wrong that you needed to wake me up"she said as he sat on the end of her bed.

"get dressed"he said as she frowned.

"why"she said as he smirked.

"i wanna see if there is anything under the bandstand because i can't get to sleep until i know and i thought to wake you up to come and have a look as well"he said as she smirked and grabbed the shirt which had fallen as she slipped it on and looked around in the dark for her trowsers but couldn't see them.

"here"he said as he passed her a pair on short's which were under the bed as she thanked him and put them on as she got up and slipped on her shoe's as they silently made there way up to the bandstand.

"why did you want to find out at night"she said as he turned to her.

"better atmosphere"he said as she chuckled as they made there way to the bandstand.

"we need light i should've brung a torch"he said as she poked him ande clicked her finger's and the fire appeared in her hand as he grinned and they kneeled.

The 2 reached for the board and took one end each and pulled but it wouldn't budge.

"wait a sec"he said as he got up and he stamped down on it and the plank of wood snapped and fell as they listened and waited for about 10 second's until they hered a splash.

"it's a well"she said as he grinned and they removed some more board's and mia put her hand down and they saw the side's of the well as matthew got her to move and he leaned down trying to see anything.

"can you see anything"she said as he shook his head.

"no nothing but i have a bad feeling about this"he said as the board under him gave way and he fell in but mia grabbed his foot as she caught him.

"can you try and pull me up"he said as he tried to move but couldn't.

"oh no"he hered from her.

"what is it"he said as she swallowed.

"i can feel the board under me slowly giving way it's either i'm pulling you up now which i can't or i'm coming down there with you"she said as he looked up as a snapping was hered as mia tried to move but couldn't as her and matthew dropped into the well and they hit the water and found it was shallow and they stood up and mia grabbed her morpher.

"symbol power"she said as he looked at the symbol.

"light"she said as light filled the well and there was a door next to them as they looked at eachother and they braced themselves and opened the door.

They found they were still chest deep in the water when they walked through the door and the light followed them as the other's woke up and looked for the 2 but couldn't find them.

Mia and matthew kept on walking through the water.

"you're not scared of ghost's are you"he said as she looked at him and shook her head as he didn't believe her and they kept on walking.

"BOO"he yelled and mia screamed and jumped into his arm's as he laughed and dropped her into the water as she didn't come up and he panicked.

"mia"he said as he felt hands on his waist and mia pulled down his trousers then jumped up and jumped pushing him down onto the water as she laughed and he came up.

"not funny"he said as she smiled and pushed the wet hair from her face as they continued to walk and found another door and opened it lead them into a room with a floating scroll as they frowned and matthew grabbed it and opened it.

"to the pair who came seeking for answers and found a well"he read as he stopped.

"MIA MATTHEW"they hered as they looked eachother.

"we should get going the other's are probably worried"he said as she nodded.

"let's take it with us and read it later"she said as he nodded and they followed there way back to the well as matthew started to climb up using the hole's in the wall's.

The other's saw matthew climb out of the middle of the bandstand soaking wet as he put the scroll beside him.

"climb up"he yelled as mia looked at him.

"i don't need to climb"she said and jumped from each wall until she go5t to the top of the well and landed in a crouch next to him as she looked at her clothes.

"great i'm in need of a shower now"she muttered as she took out her morpher.

"symbol power fix"she said and hit the symbol as the board's all fixed themselves aw matthew grabbed the scroll.

"you wanna read it now or later"he said as she shrugged.

"i don't know you choose"she said as he opened it.

"the pair who seek the power that the well holds will be granted the power if the 3 tasks are completed"he read as she frowned and he unrolled more.

"the 3 task's must be completed by the pair for the ghost's to present the pair with the treasure of the well"she said as she swallowed.  
"

the first task is to find the ollasander flower located here but it is a secret"he said as they looked at eachother.

"were going on a treasure hunt"they said as they grinned and they did the scroll up and started to walk back to the house where they walked in and everyone looked at them.

"where did you 2 go and why are you soaking"emily's dad mark said as they looked at eachother.

"we were curious of what was underneath the bandstand about 3 hour's ago"she said as matthew smiled.

"we fell down a well and now were on a treasure hunt"he said as mia smirked.

"how did you fall down and well and what well there is no well anywhere near here"kathy emily's mom said as mia smiled.

"don't go looking for what's under that abandoned bandstand of you'll fall down a secret well into chest high water"the 2 said as he looked at the scroll and held it tight in his hand's as the 2 walked off for the shower.

"a well under the bandstand"emily said as the other's shrugged as mia was tired and everyone left the house and moia was home alone and started to clean up as she found a note on the fridge.

"matthew's chores"she read and saw that he hadn't done any of them and decided to do them for him as he wasn't here and she was bored and she had done everything except from move the giant chest of drawers down the stairs that was going in the bin and she picked it up as she thought she could do it and she missed a step causign her to fall and tumble down the stair's with it and she hit the floor and she looked at her left wrist to see it bleeding and banded badly as the pain hit her.

hello mia are you oK"was hered as mia found her phone which had called matthew.

"where are you"she said pain in her voice.

"i'm coming down the road why"he said as she swallowed.

"i think i've just broken my wrist"she said as he ran to the door.

"how what happened"he said as she put the phone to her ear.

"i was bored and did all you're chore's and missed a step while taking the dresser down the stairs and fell my wrist is bleeding badly and is bent in a bad position i=m laying on the floor in pain right now"she said as the door opened her he ran to her.

"you wanna try and get up"he said as she looked at him.

"i would it i wasn't being crushed"she said as he moved the dresser off her and helped her up as he drove her to the nearest hospital.

The other ranger's with serena and emily's cousin walked past and saw matthew's car there.

"matt's car's here i'm worried serena"emily said as they walked in to see matthew who was sitting waiting as they ran to him as the doctor came out.

"matthew"he said as he turned to the doctor.

"how is she doc"he said as the doctor looked at his clipboard.

"you're girlfriend has broken her wrist in several placed quite badly how did she do it again"he said as he swallowed.

"she fell down the stairs while trying to carry a dresser down to throw it out"he said as the doctor nodded.

"she will be out in a few minutes after we've finished putting the cast on her wrist"he said as he walked off and the other's frowned and the doctor walked back.

"oh just to warn you we had to give her the gass you know the wacky gass as people call it"he said as matthew nodded and the doctor walked off and a few minute's mia walked out of the door and looked at the cast on her wrist and poked it.

"it doesn't hurt"she said and smiled as the doctor turned to her.

"good day mia"he said as she looked at him.

"i hope you have a good day as well"she said as she saw matthew and looked at them as she opened her morpher and put it to her ear.

"i'm fine seriously"she said as she walked the the other's.

"i just broke my wrist in a few places i'm fine"she said as she sighed.

"well how about i push you down the stairs when i get back home and see if you break your wrist then"she said as she swallowed.

"i'm fine stop asking look this is the first time i've broken my wrist and my friend can tell you i wasn't even crying i was just laying on the floor with a dresser crushing me as my wrist was bleeding and my wrist bent badly"she said as she looked at her cast and rotated her hand.

"i was doing someone's chore's for them and i fell down the stairs while-"she said as she pulled the phone from her ear.

"dick hang up on me"she said as the other's looked at her.

"was that your brother"emily said as mia looked up.

"yeah being an idiot as always"she said as they left and explained to the other's what happened as they all got up later that evening.

"there's a event at the county hall were having food music dancing"emily said as they all left for the hall and had a bit of fun and mia was outside as matthew walked to her.

"the mic's free you know you should go sing"he said as she shook her head.

"i don't sing in front of large crowd's like this"she said as he frowned.

"why"he said as he took her hand.

"i play in front of small group's as i-"she said as he pulled her inside by her good hand and pulled her through the crowd.

"matthew no i"she said as he pulled her to the mic.

"we have a taker for the mkic mia"he said as she looked at him.

"you're so lucky i broke my wrist this morning or i would of punched you"she said as he jumped off as mia bit her lip.

"antonio where are you"she said as he stood up.

"yeah chica"he said as she smirked.

"come on up here were gonna have some everyday fun"she said as he grinned and ran and jumped onto the stage and he was handed a guitar as they started to play and they started t sing as everyone was cheering as mia and antonio faced eachother grinning as they continued to sing until a mogger appeared on the stage and mia turned as she dodged a slash and dhe punched it and that was a mistake as she was left handed.

"owww"she said looking at her wrist as the moogger punched her in the nose as she stepped back and she looked at it as she smiled.

"oh you're dead"she said as she jumped and round housed him in the face.

"SAMURAIZER SAMURAI MORPHER"mia and antonio yelled.

"GOLD POWER GO GO SAMURAI"they yelled and transformed into the pink and gold ranger's as matthew jumped onto the stage as dayu looked at them.

"hand it over"she said as they blinked.

"hand over what"matthew said as dayu looked at him.

"the scroll you found i'm not letting you 2 get the treasure of the well"she said as mia laughed.

"we found it finder's keeper's loser's weepers"she said as dayu took out her shaymish.

"then i force you to give it to me"she said as matthew looked at her.

"that treasure's our's and were not gonna let you take it from us we found the well so it's our's"he said as mia nodded and dayu

growled.

"i will get it from you"she said as mia demorphed as matthew took out the scroll.

"we really need to start this hunt"he said as she nodded.

"we need to find the ollasander flower first don't we"she said as he nodded.

"anyone know where the ollasander flower is"he said as everyone shook there heads.

"let's research what it look's like first"she said as they went back to the house to find the flower was red with white and black on it.

In the morning mia and matthew went looking and they were stressed while in the wood's as they have gotten lost.

"were lost aren't we"matthew said as mia looked at him.

"yep"she said as she turned to walk on way when the ground under her foot crumbled and gaveway.

"wo-oah"she said as matt turned as mia fell down the hill and he ran down after her and as mia looked up right in front of her was the flower.

"found it"he said as she looked at it as matt took out the scroll.

"the second task is"he said as he unrolled the scroll more.

"take the flower and use it to make a love potion"he said as she blinked.

"how do we make a love potion"she said as he shrugged but mia took out a bottle from her bag and put the flower into it as they left and finally got back to the house hour's later as they walked in relieved.

"finally"matt said as everyone looked at them and mia took the bottle out.

"now how the hell do we make a love potion"mia said looking at the flower in the botter.

"jii might know"jayden said as mia grinned.

"thanx jay"she said as she and matt walked off to her room.

"hey jii i need to ask you a question"she said as she swallowed.

"well me and emily's cousin called matthew found a secret well and in it was a scroll that was the pair who are seeking for the treasure of the well have to complete the 3 task's we did the first which was find the ollasander flower and now the second task it to use it to make a love potion and i wanted to know if you knew how"she said as she looked at mat.

"grab a pen and some paper"she said as he nodded and gave it to her.

"ok yeah then what"she said as she smiled.

"thanx jii"she said as she wrote down the instructions then closed the phone.

"so we have to soak the flower is water and lemon juice then strain it and add a dash of salt and some sugar and then it's a love potion"he said as she shook her finger.

"we need somthing else which my mentour is gonna send to us by symbol power which should be here in a few second's"she said as a small vial appeared in her hand.

"do you wanna wait until the morning to make it"she said as he nodded then they waited then they took everything to the kitchin as serena and emily watched them from the doorway.

"those 2 are really getting along"serena said as the other's appeared and they all walked in as mia had the vial of the thing jii sent her around her neck as they did everything except add the stuff in the vial as they looked at the white liquid in the gall.

"now we add that don't we"matthew said as mia took the vial from around her neck.

"what's that called"he said as he looked at the vial.

"liquid love"she said as he nodded and she took the cork from the bottle.

"jii didn't tell me how much to put in so might aswell use the whole thing"she said as she put it all in there and mixed it as it turned pink.

"now what's task 3"she said as he looked at it.

"are you serious"he said as she blinked.

"what"she said as he poured half into a separate glass.

"the pair seeking for the treasure of the well need to complete these challenges together as the 3rd task requires the pair to drink the potion and try to resist the urges that it gives them if they succeed then they will be given the treasure of the well the potion last's for an hour and when the potion has weared off the pair will need to return to the room they found this scroll in to receive there treasure"he read as she looked at him.

"better now then later"she said as everyone watched them as they each grabbed a glass and they looked at eachother.

"cheer's"she said and they clinked the glasses and then she went to drink it but he stopped her and he intertwined there arm's then they both drunk the whole of the potion and swallowed it as they put the glasses back on the table as they looked at eachother and mia blinked as matthew frowned.

"i don't feel different"he said as she nodded.

"neither do i no urges to do anything like the scroll said"she said as he grinned.

"now we just have to wait an hour"he said as mia grinned at him.

"easy as pie and we get tresure"she said as she smiled but her phone rang.

"hello hey jii"she said as she smiled.

"yeah we made the potion but you didn't tell me how much liquid love in it so i put the whole thing in it"she said as she froze.

"please tell me you're joking"she said as she swallowed.

"as far away from him as i can ok i'll do it in a second"she said as she nodded.

"thank you for telling me ji"She said as she closed her phone and she looked at her watch.

"20 second's ok jii called me a stupid idiot for adding the whole liquid luck because it take's effect on us in 10 second's and he said it will his us like a ton of bricks and we need to be as far away from eachother as possible for the hour so"she said as she nodded and ran out the door but reached in and grabbed her guitar strapping it around her neck and used her ninja power's to get as far away without getting lost as she stopped as she felt the urges all hit her at once as she turned and went to run back but she stopped herself and sat down.

"just play your guitar for an hour then go back but make sure you don't have an urge to do anything before you do"she said as she started to play and after the hour was up she closed her eye's feeling all the urges disappear and called matt who answer.

"you feel ok now all the urges gone"she said as he smiled.

"yes come on back to the well so we can get out treasure the other's are with me"he said as mia grinned.

"i'm on my way"she said as she closed her phone and ran to the wall as she skidded on the grass and saw the other's as she ran to them and handed jayden her guitar as her and matthew broke the board's again and looked down.

"let's claim our prize"he said as she nodded and they both jumped down and the other's hered the splash and the 2 went through the door and mia summoned the light again as they entered the room again.

"we did all 3 task's and we held back all the urges with the love potion"mia said as matt nodded.

"we were promised a treasure where is it"he said as a ghost appeared before them.

"BOO"he yelled making mia scream and jump into matt's arm's again as the ghost laughed at her.

"sorry sorry i just couldn't resist"he said as matt put mia down again as they looked at the ghost who looked like a teenage boy as they blinked at the ghost.

"woah a real ghost"matt said as the ghost nodded.

"why did you have those specific task's"mia said as the ghost smiled.

"because i knew that you 2 had what i wanted before i died"he said as they frowned.

"what"they said as he smiled.

"you had passion power intelligence and love"he said as they nodded.

"so about the treasure"matt said as mia hit him.

"dude"she said as he rolled his eyes at her as she rubbed her cast which still hadn't gotten wet yet as the ghost laughed at matt.

"i was like that when i was younger i was a prince but i ran away with my treasure's and died as i fell down this well and i died here"he said as mia blinked.

"please don't say you're body's gonna float in here in a second"she said as he shook his head.

"no it won't but i would like you 2 to have what i had as i don't want it to be left down here as never found"he said as he dived into the water and he came back up carrying a large treasure chest and placed it in front of them.

"what's you're name"mia said as he smiled.

"my name is charles's as your's are mia and matthew"he said as they looked at eachother.

"how do you know"they said as he smiled.

"i was watching over you and found out by the doctor in the hospital that you're going out and what you're name's were"he said as they shook there heads.

"were not going out"matt said as the boy raised his brows.

"believe"he said as he vanished.

"what does he mean by belive"mia said as matt shrugged.

don't have a clue come on let's get this outta here so we can open it up"he said grabbing one handle and mia grabbed the other with her good hand and they made it back to the entrance as the other's looked down at them.

"now how are we gonna get up this"matt said as mia felt strange.

"mia"she hered and turned to see charl's waving her through the door to him.

"wait here a sec get the other's to get rope's and tie them to the hand's to pull the chest up"she said as he nodded and she went through the door and back to where charl's was.

"yes charl's"she said as he handed her a key on a chain.

"i almost forgot you can't open the chest without a key"he said as she smiled and put it around her neck.

"thank you charl's"she said as he nodded and faded away.

"wait charl's"she said as he re appeared again.

"do you always stay down here or do you wander the earth"mia said as he blinked.

"why might you ask"he said as she shrugged.

"don't know maybe you could drop by the shiba house and we could talk"she said as he smiled.

"i would like that as i don't have any friend"he said as she nodded.

"yeah ytou have me and matthew"she said as he smiled.

"thank you"he said as she nodded.

"i would give you a friendly hug but i would pass right through you"she said as he walked to her and he hugged her as she left him hug her as she huigged back then he faded then she walked to the entrance and jayden threw down a rope as mia sighed.

"i have one broken wrist how am i going to get up"she said as the water under her started to rise fast as she looked around and started to swim upwards making sure her cast didn't get wet as she got to the top and climbed out.

"thanx charles"she said as the water went back to it's original level as matt went to open the box.

"it won't open"he said as she smiled.

"you forgot to ask for the key"she said as he went wide eyed.

"don't worry he gave me the key"she said showing him as she took it from her neck and put it in the lock.

"ready to see our treasure"she said as he nodded.

"yeah"he said as he put his hand on top of her's and they both unlocked it together and they grabbed the lid.

"so exciting"emily said as mike sighed.

"just open it allready i wanna see what's inside"he complained.

"3"mia said as she smiled at matt.

"2"he said as they got ready.

"ONE"they yelled and pushed it open they stared at what was in the chest as they looked at the gold in the chest then closed it.

"let's take this back to the house"matt said as mia nodded as they locked it and mia put the key back around her neck and they lifted up the chest and walked towards the house as people were watching.

"what's in the chest"a girl said as mia smiled at her.

"a surprise"she said as they walked off and people were confused as they lifted the chest and put it on the table as mia unlocked it and they opened it again and took all the gold out and put it on the table with the jewel's and mia found a picture at the bottom of the chest and she picked it up.

"matthew it's charl's what he looked like before he died in the well"she said as he looked at it.

"he look's like mike"he said as mike grinned.

"i can't believe we get this much treasure and we have to split it"he said as she nodded.

"yeah"she said as they evenly split the treasure and he looked at the chest.

"you have the chest"he said as she looked up.

"really"she said as he nodded.

"yeah you can put more used to it as me i wanna turn this into money to be able to start planning to build my dream house"he said as she smiled and put the rest of her treasure in the chest and sent it to the shiba house by symbol power after locking it keeping the key around her neck.

On the day the samurai's had to leave matt and mia looked at eachother on the airport.

"i wish you didn't have to go"he said as she nodded.

"i know i would of loved to stay longer"she said as he smiled.

"i want to tell you somthing before you go"he said as she nodded as the other's watched.

"i love you"he said as she smiled at him.

"i was wondering when i would hear those words escape you're lip's"she said as he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her as she kissed back until she had to get on the plane as she said goodby to him and would see him again after the war and left as matthew watched the plane leave and smiled.

"i will wait for you mia"he said as he left.


End file.
